


李特勤×金领班

by szxw



Category: produce_x101
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 01:55:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19843156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szxw/pseuds/szxw





	李特勤×金领班

(一)

“又是要去哪？”

突然探头进来的曹承衍把李镇赫吓了一跳，手上的耳钉差点戳进肉里。

“还没问你，到底什么时候去打的耳洞啊？”

自从上次去那家叫got u的酒吧出任务，李镇赫就开始变得很奇怪，从前的敬业标兵一下班就没了人影，有一次回来耳朵上甚至莫名其妙多出了个耳洞。

“没什么，不用担心我，”他笑了笑，把耳钉郑重地带好，“任务不也都完成了吗。”

李镇赫看着曹承衍那副无话可说的样子，拍了拍他的肩膀急切地出门了。

李镇赫是个出色的特勤，可以轻易地甩开队长安排的眼线和路人好奇的眼光。他绕到一栋繁华的建筑物背后，推开了一扇隐秘的后门。

“你来啦”

那个人今天穿着一件双层衬衫，外面一层暗紫色的轻纱，露出白色里衬华丽的袖口。细细的银链子戴在脖子上，显得白净的脖颈愈发修长。

让人好想咬一口。

“宇硕啊，”李镇赫张口，发现自己竟然已经口干舌燥，“店里那么忙，可以不用来门口等我的啊。”

“忙的是宇信和金领班，”

众所周知，got u是一家提供特殊服务的酒吧。金宇硕18岁时以宇信这个名字第一次登台，从此便成了所有来这里的男人的梦想。哪怕现在成了领班，花重金想买他一夜的男人依旧前仆后继。

“金宇硕没有什么可忙的，他唯一要忙的事情，”他走过去把脑袋靠在李镇赫的肩上，“就是等你。”

李镇赫揉了揉他蓬松的头发，闻到了熟悉的洗发水香。

刚洗完澡，刚洗完澡就也就有可能刚从别的男人床上下来，李镇赫的手下意识地加重了。

“别瞎想了，不是为了盖掉什么才洗的。”

金宇硕把李镇赫的手挪到自己的脸颊上，感受那人因为训练和持枪而粗糙的手掌。

“是为了染上你的味道啊，李特勤。”

李镇赫一只大手就能擒住金宇硕小小的脸，他吻下去，强硬又恳切。额前的碎发扫在金宇硕的眼角，惹得人晕乎乎地笑了。

“快进房去吧，快点。”金宇硕抱住李镇赫的脖子往里带。明明只是一个吻，他的心就已经像是被摇过的气泡水，躁动的欲望在身体里翻滚，等着李镇赫来开启。

他被一把捞起来抱进房间，从认识李镇赫开始，这间房就为他的特勤警官留下了，发现他喜欢开着灯做，还特地换了暖暖的灯光。

李镇赫在柔和的光线里压下来，亲吻了一下他戴的银链子，然后含住了他的喉结，湿滑的舌头舔过敏感的皮肤，金宇硕忍不住低吟出声。

李镇赫终于如愿以偿地在白嫩的脖子上咬了一口:“金领班，买你这一声要多少钱？”

衣服被解开丢在一边，粗糙的大手抚过腰肢，捻上胸前的两点，金宇硕感觉自己浑身都战栗起来。

“啊，不，不要钱。”手指滑过大腿内侧，探入了温暖的后穴，呻吟毫无阻拦地从金宇硕的嘴里流溢出来。

“对你是免费的，对你一切都是免费的。”他动情地去找李镇赫的嘴唇。

他在他面前是不一样的，那个从容的冷淡的花魁，在李镇赫面前脸红起来，手足无措起来。他想被他吻到喘不上气，他想让他捅进自己的喉咙，在他的荷尔蒙里窒息，他想被那双大手压住腿根来肏，他想听他在自己身上低吼看他穿着特勤制服失态。

他被数不过来的男人肏过，可是那么多的经验和技术到了李镇赫面前，都显得太肮脏太苍白。

“为什么是我？”他狠狠地干进他的身体里去。

“该死，”金宇硕咬了一口他的肩膀，

“谁叫我爱上你了呢。”

(二)

韩胜宇来喊人的时候，金宇硕正被李镇赫按在浴室墙上要第三次。

里面又喊又哭听得他心里都燥起来:“你俩快点搞完！还有半小时上台了！”

“怎么，你今天有表演？”李镇赫边说边要把东西拿出来，却被金宇硕一把抱住腰，性器狠狠地撞进甬道深处。

“啊——”他叫了一声，软软地靠在李镇赫身上喘气，“你别管那些，给我，射进来。”

耳边呼出的热流直向身下涌去，李镇赫抿了抿嘴，卡住金宇硕的窄腰，强硬地满足了对方的要求。

“今天那些男的砸钱砸得太多了。”

从高潮的痉挛中平息下来，金宇硕用微微颤抖的手去够花洒，低着头，不敢看李镇赫的眼睛。

“是，你也不能一直只为我这个穷小子服务。”

又一抖，花洒差点从金宇硕的手里掉出去:“你很介意？”

“我，”李镇赫沉默了一小会，从金宇硕手中接过了花洒，“我来帮你清理吧。”

“你很介意？”

他还是没有回答，只是专注地用手抚过金宇硕的脖颈、锁骨、脊背，把自己留下的痕迹和味道全都冲洗干净，继续向下，手指探向小穴。

“不要！”金宇硕突然挣开，把花洒猛地打翻在地，“不要弄出去，留在我身体里。”

“李镇赫，你听明白了，我不是在服务你！”

说完这一句，他把楞在原地还赤裸着的李镇赫毫不留情地推出了浴室。

金宇硕再出来的时候，精致的衬衫已经重新穿好在身上，湿发垂落，眼角微微的红意，反而让他更像刚睡醒匆忙整理。

李镇赫裹着被子坐在床上，用一种既无辜又歉疚的眼神望着他。金宇硕本来想说些什么，韩胜宇又像催命一样地敲门，他只能在李镇赫嘴唇上轻轻吻了一下，让他在这里等着自己。

空调温度开的太低了，李镇赫翻来覆去也找不到遥控器，离开了金宇硕，他就像是失去了热源。

楼下隐隐约约有沸腾的欢呼声传过来，他猜测是金宇硕上了台。他还是很好奇，金宇硕在别的男人床上，是不是也会那么动情地喊，是不是也会用纤长的腿缠住别人的腰，邀请别人射进自己里面去。

欢呼声一浪高过一浪，那底下真的不是一场拍卖会吗？“今天那些男的砸钱砸得太多了”，是不是砸得足够多，自己就要在这里等一整个晚上，等金宇硕在另一个房间，为别的男人喊哑嗓子。

只是想一想，他的拳头就捏紧到好像要把谁的骨头捏碎。

他随手捞走衣柜里一身黑衣，悄悄地下了楼。

地下是有钱人的欢乐场，李镇赫悄无声息的潜入没有引起任何注意。男人们的视线都集中在舞台上，那里，金宇硕正扶着立麦唱一首淫艳的歌。

湿哒哒的头发被吹成精致的发型，干净的小脸上画着桃红色的浓妆，黑色紧身裤勾勒出修长的双腿。

歌曲到了最高潮的地方，金宇硕随着音乐扭动起腰肢。污言秽语从亢奋的男人们嘴里涌了出来。

有一个人带头喊了一声“脱！”

“脱！”有人开始向舞台上扔钱，成叠的钞票洒在金宇硕的脚下，让他脱衣服的呼喊声连成了浪潮。

李镇赫躲在暗处一言不发，只有他知道，金宇硕长袖长裤下包裹的是怎样的风光——

洁白的胴体上布满吻痕，大腿和腰窝甚至被按出一片青紫，而这些男人嘴里的“美洞”里，正含满了自己的精液。

金宇硕是没法脱衣服的，他甚至连衬衫最上面的一颗纽扣都不能解开。小穴里的浊液夹不住地往外漏，如果不是黑色裤子，他甚至觉得会被别人看到痕迹。

他焦躁地扯了扯银项链，在男人们地呼喊中认命地仰躺下，分开两腿，随着音乐节奏上下摆动起小巧的胯骨。

这个极具性暗示的动作显然取悦了男人们，他们不再执着于脱衣舞，边骂边纷纷开始抚慰自己的下身。

李镇赫甚至看见前面不远处的男人解开了裤子，放出家伙来撸。

他的手紧紧地握拳，但性器其实早已经硬的发痛。

“太可惜了！”那男人一边盯着金宇硕撸管，一边还不忘和同伴讨论，“这么极品的一个美人。”

“怎么？看美人还可惜？”

“你还不知道吗，他不卖了！”

“不卖了？什么时候的事？”

“两周前亲手把名牌给折了，说给多少也不卖了！”

不卖了？！李镇赫的大脑里一阵嗡鸣，他想起金宇硕今天说过的那些话，想起浴室里他那双红通通的大眼睛。

“这么漂亮的小婊子，只能看不能操了。”

话音还未落，一把泛着银光的匕首已经横在了男人眼前。对于一位出色的特勤来说，处置一个不会说话的男人只需要两秒钟。

李镇赫亲眼看着那男人吓到萎了下去，他用刀尖指了指男人的下体，压低声音警告:

“现在就拉好裤子，滚。”

(三)

李镇赫一关上房门就忍不住了，他拉开裤子跪坐在床上，急促地套弄起自己的分身。

床上欢爱的痕迹还没有清理，他只要微微低头就能闻到金宇硕的气味，甜腻的，挠人的。他低低地唤了一声“宇硕”，手上的动作又加快了几分。

他想起自己和金宇硕第一次做爱。

那完全是个意外。他的一个富家子朋友来got u过生日，李镇赫加了班匆匆忙忙赶过来，把朋友吓了一大跳。

“我靠大哥，你怎么衣服都不换，不知道的还以为你来封店的！”

他被推进朋友开的房间里换衣服，金宇硕就是这时候砰砰拍响了房门。

作为一个警务人员，李镇赫听见有人拍门喊救命几乎是下意识地冲过去开了门，哪怕他上衣已经解开大半。

一个漂亮的男孩猛地闪进来，反手锁住门。

门外响起男人骂骂咧咧的声音，脏话说得颠三倒四，显然是喝醉了。

男孩抵在门上大喘气，额头滑下的汗珠晕湿了浓妆，两条修长的腿还在微微颤抖。

实在太漂亮了。李镇赫在心里扇了自己一个巴掌。

那时候的李镇赫还不知道，金宇硕也在观察他。他刚刚躲过了一个喝大了想强上自己的滚蛋，房间里他的“救命恩人”是个又高又帅的年轻男子，黑衬衫解了一半，露出恰到好处的胸肌，宽皮带箍住窄腰，制服裤包裹着两条笔直的长腿。最有意思的是，他打量自己的眼神无比青涩，甚至不知道该停留在哪里。

“你喝酒了吗？”金宇硕没头没脑地问。

“警务不能喝酒。”

金宇硕满意地笑了一下，上前两步直接吻住了李镇赫的唇。

当时李镇赫还是个处男，扩张前戏全都不会，金宇硕抓着他的手教他，但他还是莽莽撞撞弄得金宇硕好痛。

他看见金宇硕抿紧嘴唇发抖，只能不知所措地去吻他的嘴角，然后哑着嗓子一遍一遍道歉。他不停道歉，金宇硕却哭了。

明明承受过大于这百倍的疼痛，可眼泪不受控制地流出来，只因为太久没有人对他说过一句“对不起”。

第二次见面是店里有客人碰了禁品，李镇赫的特勤组过来查人。

接待过这批客人的店员都得搜身，金宇硕作为领班当然也免不了。他坐在小房间里等着，不出所料，李镇赫走了进来。

他接受不了别人去检查金宇硕的身体，哪怕是只对女人感兴趣的同事。

“能不脱吗？”

他没想到金宇硕这样问，心里咯噔一下:“藏东西了？”可真藏了东西，谁又会这样问。

果然金宇硕摇摇头，他眼睛红了，抱着双臂小声地说:“不想让你看见。”

李镇赫一下明白过来，他大概刚和别人上过床，满身的痕迹不想让自己看见。他看了看档案信息，揉了揉自己混乱的脑袋:“金宇硕，我们不是一夜情的关系对吧？”

“你叫什么名字？”金宇硕用一个问题回答了对方。

“李镇赫。”

“李镇赫。”金宇硕慢慢地走近他跪了下来，拉下了他制服裤的拉链，灵巧的舌尖舔了一下，李镇赫就感觉头皮发麻。

那天，金宇硕把他的浊液尽数吞下，疲惫的小脑袋靠在自己的胯间，用朦胧地声音说:“李镇赫，明天晚上来找我吧，我喜欢你。”

从那天开始，他就已经不准备再把自己卖给别人。

金宇硕，金宇硕，金宇硕。

李镇赫的思维开始涣散了，手上的动作越来越快，他想象着金宇硕用漂亮的小嘴巴含住自己，湿软的舌头舔过每一道褶皱，喉头因为过深的插入而一阵阵紧缩。

金宇硕开门进来看到的，就是李镇赫喊着自己名字射精的景象。对方显然也注意到了他，一边沙哑地喘气，一边张开双臂叫人过来，然后揽进怀里接吻。

“我会攒齐钱的。”

“说什么呢？”金宇硕猛地推开他站起来，“你想干嘛——”

李镇赫抬手拦住了金宇硕准备骂人的嘴，脸上扬起一个狡黠的笑容:

“想带你回家。”

end


End file.
